Hiroaki Saeba (The Unsung Heroes)
|romaji = Saeba Hiroaki|race = Demi-God|nicknames = Zephyrus Thanatos (Demi-God's Name) The Sage of the East Walking Lifeline The Mad Beast The Ever-Victorious Reaper The God of Life Hiro (By Liana) Hiroaki/Hiro-kun/chan/chin (by friends & comrades) Saeba/Saeba-san/Saeba-dono (by respectable figures & acquaintances)|hair_colour = Black|eye_colour = Heterochromia - Black (Left), Red (Right)|equipment = Nada Kyokushin-Ryū Requiem Divine Power: Primal Force Monochrome |relatives = Thanatos (Father) Saeba Shizuku (Mother) † Hypnos (Uncle) Oneiroi (Uncle)|profession = Adventurer (Mythril-Class) Doctor (in herbal medicine, acupuncture, orthopedic (bone-setting) Professional Chef Mid-Class Merchant Student of Ardania Royal Academy Any other kind of odd jobs. Mercenary (Former Vice Commander of West Wind Brigade)|affiliations = The Homeless Sage (Founder/Owner) House of Revini (Honored Guest) West Wind Brigade (Vice-Commander) (Formerly) Team Slash/Dog (Coach & Vice-Captain) (Formerly) DxD (Formerly)|status = Alive|ranking = Mythril-Class Adventurer Iron-Class Merchant }} Hiroaki Saeba, nicknamed "Hiro" is the main protagonist of future fan fiction, "The Unsung Heroes". He is the son of Thanatos, the Strongest Grim Reaper and the God of Death from Greek Mythology and Saeba Shizuku, the previous successor of Nada Kyokushin Ryu. He was considered as one of the strongest beings in the World of DxD prior to the Great Cataclysm War. After being reawakened in the world of DxE, he became the founder and owner of his own health clinic/traveling odd job shop called "The Homeless Sage", a specialized shop where he does herbal medicine, acupuncture, orthopedic (bone-setting), cooking, and any other kind of odd jobs for a fee. Due to his service, he is called as both "The Walking Lifeline" for his culinary and medical expertise and "The Mad Beast" for those who caused trouble in his shop or his clients. Currently, he closes down his shop temporarily to accompany Liana Revini and his family to the Kingdom of Ardania as their honored guest and incoming transferring student to the Ardania Royal Academy in order to find information on the Great Cataclysm War. Appearance: Hiroaki is a tall, well-postured young man in his early 20's, showing leans, but muscular-body built, with height of 6'1 ft. His prominent features are his lazy-looking, left light-brown eyes, while he covered his right eye with multiple bandages, which it has a special sealing enchantments imbued. His other feature consist of beautiful, black hair with hints of dark-violet where majorities of his hair are spiked out, though some falls down on his forehead, forming a small bangs that cover bits of his eyes. When angered or serious, his face becomes noticeably sharper. For his attires, he wears in a outfit similar to mix of sage and homeless person. He wears a dirty dark-green jumper over a white shirt and a tattered blue overcoat on top, and a black, tattered scarf. He wears dark pants and stylish, triangular metal-pad, footwear. Personality: Hiroaki has a quiet, calm, and stoic traits, depicting the personality of a loner. Despite his loner trait, he possess kind, and caring traits and always ready to aid someone in need. With his calm, kind demeanors and natural charisma, he has also earned a defined trait where he believes that being sincere and kind to people allow him to be friendly with anyone beneficially in terms of connection, information, and friendship. This was demonstrated as he saved Liana Revini and her classmates from demi-human tribes, earning their trust and friendship. Due to his calm and stoic characteristics, he also displayed the ability to keep his composure calmly even in the direst situations, allows him to approach things with a cool-headed and analytical composure. It was demonstrated when he was being attacked by dozens of Mid-Tier level demi-humans coming right at him while wondering what to eat tomorrow. But he can still be anxious when things go south. He rarely allows his anger to get the best of him, but if he does, his face becomes noticeably sharper. When he gets angered, he shows moments of tranquil, but brutal and storming fury against certain enemies who would tarnish or mock his principles. His other defined traits are his composed, battle-maniac personality due to his heritage as a martial artist. When it comes to battle, he is calm, composed, and confident individual who can able to maintain a confident boldness, backed up by his intelligence, fighting techniques and abilities, and his natural charisma, to make him look like a flawless person by his peers. Due to this trait, He can remain composed in battle, observing the flow and his opponents carefully before acting accordingly, yielding impressive results that have made him highly valued in the eyes of the New World residents. History: Hiroaki was born from the union between Saeba Shizuku, the successor of Nada Myoujin Style and Thanatos, the Strongest Grim Reaper, sometime prior to the story. When he was born in the small house that his parents build and lived, he was releasing a wave of warmth around the room, in which his mother, Shizuku named him "Hiroaki" which it meant "Wide Sky/Day". As he was growing up into young adulthood, he would meet Nikolai and Feihou on a joint job paid by Director Mephisto Pheles, Leader of the Magician's Council. Initially, their first time meeting ended up in a disaster as Nikolai finds them annoying and strong opponents to fight. The three had a three-way fight that would cause a quite a rumor around the supernatural world. Soon after their devastating fight, the three became friends. Over time, the three became best friends, traveling together around the world whilst training and talking about their futures together. He was especially closed to Hiroaki as they often hangout in private for drinks and talks, despite their polar personalities. Throughout the years, he would involved in a historic moments of the DxD such as Three Great Power Peace Treaty and Alliance. Plot: TBA Powers & Abilities: Optimal Strength: After being reawaken in the newly formed world of DxE, Hiroaki commented that the damages from the Great Cataclysm War with Evil God Melvazoa and his fight against Nikolai Andromalius took a considerable toll on his body that hasn't been recovered since thousands of years ago. Even with his Senjutsu mediation, he is still slowly recovering to his original strength, preventing him from using his full strength to the fullest. Still, even without most of his strength, Hiroaki command fearsome prowess that allow him to easily defeat most, if not some of the stronger, talented DxE combatants within the east continent, despite the increased standard of Sacred Gear and Divine Power users compared to pre-Cataclysm War era. Master Combatant: '''One of his most dangerous attribute is his innate talent for combat. He is considered as a tremendous skilled fighter, known for his immense combat techniques and abilities. After being reawaken in the newly formed world of DxE, Hiroaki continues to polish his combat skills and accumulated experiences from various battles, resulting in having immense skills in combat and tactics which allowed him to go up against powerful, mythical beings despite his loss of strength after the Great War. This feat was demonstrated as he was able to hunt down a Mythril-Class monsters and demonic beasts on his own during his time at the Ardania Royal Academy, and exploit even the small opening against the students of the academy during the spars. '''Divine Power - Direct Bloodline/Lineal Descendant: This power was attained after Hiroaki awaken from his slumber in the world of DxE. It is considered as the rarest and powerful phase of the Divine Power. Hiroaki gained due to his blood lineage to his father, Thanatos, the Strongest Grim Reaper and the God of Death from Greek Mythology. It allows Hiroaki to directly infuse his father's power into his body, capable of becoming an avatar of his father, allowing him to gain access to the full range of his power, plus his own divine power due to his heritage from his father's divine energy and mother's vast life force. * Divine Power - Primal Force: 'This Divine Power was born with Hiroaki due to his parent's heritage, giving him access to the fundamental force manipulation. Fundamental Force Manipulation is an ability to manipulate the four fundamental forces that govern the world: gravity, electromagnetism, strong nuclear and weak nuclear. With this power, Hiroaki can use them to grant himself power that exists on the world to himself including, but not limited to, inertia, friction, acceleration and attraction. This is one of main powers that Hiroaki uses to accompany with his martial art techniques for the lack of his original strength. When activating his divine power, Hiroaki removes his sealed-enchantment bandages, opening his right eye where it has the 'Ω symbol glowing in its pupil. * Monochrome: This is Thanatos's Divine Power. It is a power where it allows to negate and suppresses everything around the user, restraining and draining the vitality of living things, accompanied by the withering of all color, hence its name. In an essence of this Divine Power, it is a stasis field which slows down and even completely stops any and all movement in its area of effect. Its original wielder, Thanatos has this power from his birth due to his creators, the Greek primordial sibling gods of darkness, Erebus and Nyx, which earned his nicknames as the Strongest Grim Reaper and the God of Death in the world of DxD. This power is considered as powerful, but wild noted by Hiroaki that it withers away everything in its path, so he only uses it in a dire moments. When activating this divine power, Hiroaki emits a grayish-blue aura around his body and his surrounding. Master Martial Artist: After being reawaken in the newly formed world of DxE, Hiroaki is still considered as one of the most powerful, master hand-to-hand combatant and martial artists, where he mastered his family's martial art style, Nada Kyokushin Ryu, leaving a handful of opponents being able to fight him evenly. This feat was demonstrated as he utilizes his martial arts to beat down the DxE residents consisted of human warriors & magicians, demi-humans, demonic beasts, magical beasts, and mythical beasts with his martial art techniques. Liana noted that his martial prowess is recognized highly by some of the gifted figures in the continent, a testament to his skills. This skill was further testified when he was taking his transfer exam to the Ardania Royal Academy, where he only used his martial arts technique, capable of defeating numbers of professors who were all former Mythril-Class Adventurers. The Headmaster, Van Gildeus considers his power to be "terrifying". * Nada Kyokushin-Ryū ''(宥 ☀極真流, lit. Calming Ultimate Truth Fist): ''This is the ancient fighting style of the bloodline of Nada, which has been honed over centuries incorporating attacks that can beat supernatural beings whether armed or unarmed combat. He uses his fighting style with great versatility, which revolves around fast, strong, punches to send powerful waves, impacting the water within the opponent's body or pierce through their body with air. The essence of the techniques causes different effects such as injuring beings without a physical form. After reawakened in the world of DxE, he continues to refine his techniques, resulting in attaining effects such as creating elemental-based attacks by manipulating his ki to control the particles in the vicinity, and easily disrupt his opponent's movement by controlling the Ki inside them, causing them to be incapacitated, or receive critical internal damages. Master Scythe Wielder: 'Due to his father's heritage, Hiroaki embraced his father's nature as a Grim Reaper. Over the years, he trains and polishes his scythe-combat techniques for the compensation of his loss strengths. After a period of times, Hiroaki became a powerful, master scythe wielder. This feat was demonstrated as he is effortlessly able to use his personal scythe, Requiem in a single-handed style to slice apart and pierce through numerous opponents in a few moments with his scythe. He can also use Requiem's abilities of generating numerous small blades of black scythes and cross-shaped spears in the air to slice and pierce his enemies from far. A testament to his scythe wielding skills. This skill was further demonstrated when he uses both of his hand in a fight. Hiroaki noted that he only resorts to this method if his opponent was that powerful. In his countless fights, only a few opponents ever pushed him to use this method, A further testament of his skills over the scythe. * '''Nada Isshin Ryu: ''This combat technique was developed by Hiroaki Saeba due to embracing his father's heritage as the God of Death and the Strongest Grim Reaper. It emphasized in the versatilities of thrusts, slashes, and cleaving techniques. Some of the skills were incorporated from spears and staff especially, which allowed him to seemingly bend his weapon in impossible ways, such as bending the trajectories of his thrust, making it impossible to predict, or bending his attacks in a way that innocent bystanders won't be hurt. Skilled Spearsman: '''Along with his scythe-wielding, Hiroaki is also a proficient spear wielder, demonstrating considerable proficiency in spearsmanship. This feat was demonstrated as he was able to effortlessly deflect countless arrows shot by dozens of elite mercenaries even while being injured. A testament to his skill in the spear. '''Replication: After for some time, Hiroaki gained the ability to make many duplicates of himself to attack his opponents for the compensation of his lost strengths. Senjutsu Master: After being reawaken in the newly formed world of DxE, Hiroaki continues to refine and polish his control over Senjutsu. After for some time, Hiroaki is became a Senjutsu master, able to utilize to extraordinary degrees. Hiroaki noted that his control over Senjutsu was refined considerably prior to his time in the world of DxD. Using his newly-founded mastery of his Senjutsu, he can able to utilize in various advantages for the compensation of his lost strength. Advantages such are: *'Touki:' After being reawaken in the newly formed world of DxE, Hiroaki continue to polish his Touki in a intense training in Senjutsu and martial arts for years, It allowed him to gain and possess refined control of his life energy, granting him a overwhelming amount of ki or life energy to increase his speed, power and defense increase drastically, described as being bottomless density and limitless quality that causes people to shiver in awe or fear. This feat was demonstrated as he unleashes his Touki for the high-level demonic beasts, magical beasts, and mythical beasts cowered in fears. **'Sage Mode': This is the mode that Hiroaki created to recompensate for the loss of his strength back in World of DxD. This stage is called Sage Mode, where Hiroaki covered himself in a bluish-aura, capable of using his original strength. Even with the mode, Hiroaki commented that it only recovered and use around 50-60% of his original self for 20-30 minutes, if he were to use his maximum power, then he can only go for 1-3 minute at the best. *'Ki Sense/Control:' After intense training in Senjutsu and martial arts for years, It allowed him to track and read the flow of someone's spirit, of their aura in terms of whether they're lying or telling the truth and grasps the movements of a faraway target to considerable degree. *'Ki Elmental-based Attacks:' Using his Ki control and Baxter's added abilities, Hiroaki can able to utilizes natural elements such as air and water as one to accompany his martial art techniques for both offensive and defensive purposes. After making direct contract with Baxter, his abilities over air and water have increased considerably, and even granting the powers to generate and manipulate bubble and healing to a certain degrees. **'Aerokinesis:' With his martial art, Nada Kyokushin Ryu, Hiroaki can generate and manipulate air in the vicinity. He uses air for offensive and defensive purpose. These usually ranges from delivering compressed blasts of air imbued with ki to crush or pierce through the opponent's body for mid to long-range attack, or creating air barrier to deflect incoming projectiles. This ablities were further enhanced with Baxter's added abilities. ** Hydrokinesis: With Baxter's added abilities, Hiroaki can generate and manipulate water in the vicinity. He uses water for all-around purpose. It ranges from creating water blades, create waves that look like tidal waves. He can also control the density of the water so he can also create hard water constructs to attack and defend. It also gives him an ability to create mist from water. **'Nitikinesis:' With Baxter's added abilities, Hiroaki can generate and manipulate bubble by manipulating the water in the vicinity. Hiroaki can generate bubbles for utilization and healing mainly. This feat was demonstrated as he use it in floating bubbles for transportation, create bubble barrier and imbue with his ki for healing, and etc. **'Ki Healing:' After familiarizing with the medical field, Hiroaki applied his Ki control with his medical expertise, where he controls the flow of ki to increase the bodies' natural healing abilities, recovering from either internal or external injuries. Those who have been healed are said that it grant a calming, warm effect for them. He can also use his ki to heal patients who has considerable illness or disabilities such as blindness, disabled body parts, re-setting bone and ligaments, and etc... And he was able to utilize his ki to bloom or wither certain plants and vegetation for his medicine. Master Technician: Hiroaki is a technique-type fighter who polishes his techniques. After being reawaken in the newly formed world of DxE, Hiroaki realizes his loss of his immense strength. In order to recompense, he continues to refine and polishing the basics of his martial art techniques continuously. In result, it sharpened his ability to its finest and threw away all unnecessary movements in his body and polishing to utmost perfection for optimal strength and effectiveness. This feat was demonstrated as he was able to defeat DxE residents and beings, which consisted of demi-humans, demonic beasts, magical beasts, and mythical beasts with his fighting techniques and abilities for the compensation of his lost strengths. Nirlizie, a master hand-to-hand combatant noted that his martial art techniques is amongst the masters she's heard of. Expert Magician: '''During his traveling in the world of DxE, Hiroaki is proficient on knowledge of various different types of magic circles, runes, formulas, and enchantments. Hiroaki noted that he learned magic and other related fields for references as he can't use magics to non-existent against his opponents because he relies primarily on his martial arts and divine power over magic. * '''Magic Neutralization: Despite his lack of magical power, Hiroaki's great experience and knowledge born from years and years of fighting against Magicians and those who use magic allows him to spot flaws in his opponents' magical attacks and neutralize them via applying brute force to very specific points on the magic attack. Skilled Tactician: Even after being reawakened in the world of DxE, Hiroaki has shown to be a capable leader. This feat was demonstrated during the Ardania qualification tournament for the grand carnival, where he was deflecting the enemy's attack by creating a water-clone of himself to absorb the damages, and counteract immediately because he knows that his opponent will let down his guard. Perceptive Combatant: Hiroaki is an extremely perceptive combatant, able to notice even the slightest changes in an opponent's power level. He can also analyze an opponent to accurately gauge their combat strength before entering combat, and able to deduce the workings of most attacks instantly. Immense Speed & Reflexes: Due to intensely trained himself for years during his traveling, Hiroaki possess supersonic speed that is beyond that of a Human being, which allows him to caught against high-level adventurers and monsters during the battle. This feat was demonstrated as Hiroaki was fast enough to catch up to Nirlizie, a master-hand-to-hand combatant and holder of immense speed, where he manage to fend off her attacks, while realizing the combined attacks of other dozens of high-speed combatants student of Ardania Royal Academy, and counteract due to his heightened reflexes. Immense Durability & Endurance: Due to intensely trained himself for years during his traveling, Hiroaki possess remarkable endurance and toughness. His body is sturdy enough to the point where when someone tried to punch him, the attacker ends up hurting their hand and making it bleed instead. Several times he has received considerable injuries from opponents only to continue fighting despite pain and fatigue, like when an unknown magic was used to paralyze one of his arm and weakened him considerably, and yet he was still able to defeat the majority of the students in his class and fight evenly with a Mythril-class opponent and above. Immense Stamina: Due to intensely trained himself for years during his traveling, Hiroaki possess massive amount of stamina, being able to fight for exceedingly long periods of time against top-tier opponents and monsters. This feat was demonstrated as he was sparring against his entire class at Ardania Royal Academy, adjusting his attacks immediately based upon the energy he used against his classmates, and able to fight despite being injured and still fight efficiently against his classmates. Medical Expertise: '''After After being reawaken in the newly formed world of DxE, he was able to learn medical science and treatments from a famous doctor who was known for her skills. Due to her lessons, Hiroaki is well-versed in medicine, anatomy, and related fields. Due to his expertise, he was came to called as "The Walking Lifeline", for his medical expertise where he was able to fix considerable illness or disabilities such as blindness, disabled body parts, re-setting bone and ligaments, and etc. This feat was demonstrated as he was using acupuncture with his ki-imbued fingers to heal physical and psychological wounds, and able to perform surgery on the get-go with a limited instruments. '''Survival Expert: '''Because of his heritage as a Ainu from his mother's side, Hiroaki has developed survival skills and methods to survive in the most harsh environment. After being reawaken in the newly formed world of DxE, Hiroaki continues to polish his survival skills and adapting to the most harsh environment within the East Continent. This was proven (albeit comically with dead-serious, dead-fish eyes) when Hiroaki went to a part of the forest where he have to procure a particular beast's organ for the medicine he's proscribing to t Liana and Nirlizie's injured friend. The girls commented that the ingredients he put into the medicine was the weirdest, creepiest and yet enlightening experience of their lives. '''Culinary Master: Because of his years of traveling and training the world of DxE, Hiroaki has developed his culinary skills to a realm of masters, resulting in created several original recipes that made so famous that it needs to be reserved for months. This was proven (albeit comically) by one of the nobles from a neighboring kingdom said that one of the high-ranking noble almost died just because his cooking was that divine and delicious. It was also popularly by the female groups of the DxE that any girls that marries Hiroaki would be happy for the rest of their life. Equipment: The Divine Scythe, Requiem: It is the personal weapon of Hiroaki he had from since he was born. Its overall appearance is a big, hollowed scythe with the color of black with shades of violet and red respectively, standing nearly 2 meters with a long handle, and a small, cross-shaped spear at the bottom of the pommel for switching the battle style from scythe to spear and vice-versa. Also, since Hiroaki is the son of the Strongest Grim Reaper, Thanatos, his scythe allows to wound his opponents deeply and shorten their lifespan with a special type of curse which is much stronger than that of the other Grim Reapers if he so wishes to use it. He usually keeps within his own spatial storage, and summons out of thin air when he is up against master weapon user. * Small Blades & Spears: One of Requiem's abilities is to summon a numerous small, blade scythe and cross-shaped spears from his own vast, life force. Baxter, The Haetae: It is a contracted summoning beast under Saeba Hiroaki. Its overall appearance is that of a a blue dog-like creature with multiple fangs, big nose and eyes, a top hat, and a red bow-tie to show its intelligence. With its divine powers, Hiroaki can utilize his Nada Kyokushin Style techniques with elemental-based attacks such as wind and water. *'Ki Elmental-based Attacks:' With Baxter's added abilities, Hiroaki can able to control over natural elements such as water as one to accompany his martial art techniques for both offensive and defensive purposes. ** Hydrokinesis: With Baxter's added abilities, Hiroaki can generate and manipulate water in the vicinity. He uses water for all-around purpose. It ranges from creating water blades, create waves that look like tidal waves. He can also control the density of the water so he can also create hard water constructs to attack and defend. It also gives him an ability to create mist from water. **'Nitikinesis:' With Baxter's added abilities, Hiroaki can generate and manipulate bubble by manipulating the water in the vicinity. Hiroaki can generate bubbles for utilization and healing mainly. This feat was demonstrated as he use it in floating bubbles for transportation, create bubble barrier and imbue with his ki for healing, and etc. *'Healing:' Using Baxter's saliva, it can able to close considerable wounds and able to dull the effects of opponent's techniques. Sealed-Enchantment Bandages: This bandages are imbued with specially-crafted sealing enchantments, which helps Hiroaki to hide his immense Divine Power. Quotes: "Well then, bring it/Now then, Come on!" - Hiroaki's catchphrases. "You know, one of the good things about fighting is to improve by learning from others. And that is what calls friendship." - Hiroaki to Liana about their respective skills. "I want all of you guys to remember this well. Whether it is Sacred Gear, Divine Powers, Magic, Demonic Powers, Swordsmanship, Hand-to-Hand Combat... Ultimately, no matter what type of fighting it is, the essence of fighting is how to efficiently destroy your opponents. If it is used for your selfish gains, then it becomes "violence." But if you use it to help yourself, to protect someone in need, then even a killing technique can ascend into true combat. Never forget that we are walking along the path of "killing" and "saving" life. Remembering that essence determines the heart of the fighter." - Hiroaki lecture his classmates on philosophy of fighting during their training. "No one can't help it. All people eventually die. But... as long as someone protects what that person stood for, their principles will never die. And that's why I fight, to make sure their principles are passed to the next generation." - Hiroaki. "There was this...certain duo I knew a long time ago. they were born with powers that could kill the gods and other powerful beings. But, they prefer much more simple things like woman's breast and power in general. But, the two of them had a common dream that made an everlasting bonds between them. Knowing those two have changed the course of my life, allowing myself to appreciate and enjoy the life a little more." - Hiroaki remembers a certain duo. Development & Trivia: * Hiroaki's design is based off Han Dae-Wi, one of the main protagonists from famous South Korean webtoon series,, The God of Highschool. * Hiroaki's personality is based off Han Dae-Wi from The God of Highschool, and Akiyama Shun from Ryu Ga Gotoku/Yakuza Series from Sega. * Hiroaki's martial art technique is based on real-life martial arts consist of ** Kyoukushin Karate and Wing Chun for hand-to-hand combat. ** Hōzōin-ryū Sōjutsu and Jūkendō (Japanese & U.S.A Bayonet Combats) for armed combat. * Hiroaki's abilities and powers are based of Han Dae-Wi, one of the main protagonists from famous South Korean webtoon series, God of Highschool and powers from famous manhua series, Feng Shen Ji ** While the spear techniques are mixture from Xaldin from Kingdom Hearts, Sanada Yukimura (Sengoku Basara), and etc. * The appearance of Requiem is done by the author's photoshop skills. * The possible voice actor for Hiroaki Saeba is: ** Japanese: TBA ** English: TBA\ * According to Liana, Hiroaki is the type of man who has the charm to make a girl's heart warm, comforting, and happy to his girlfriend/lover/wife's request, therefore he is the lovey-dovey, couple-idiot type. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:The Unsung Heroes